Naruto's Alternate Path
by ZexSoul
Summary: Let just say that Naruto actually has a twin that he never knew! SURPRISE CAME IN BULKS! This take place after Itachi left in front of Sasuke and before the masked guy want to revive Jyuubi... Please review or give some idea! Thank You... Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. This is just merely fanfiction... !
1. Chapter 1 : Naruto's Twin Appear!

Naruto Uzumaki felt a sudden wave of warmth during his battle with the person with mask who called himself Tobi or Madara but he shook his head and the feeling was gone. He stood still for too long and the masked person immediately took this opportunity to attack him but Naruto was shielded by Killer Bee's Hachibi tail.

"Naruto, please focus! You nearly got yourself killed," Kakashi Hatake urged Naruto to be more careful with his surrounding since their opponent was no ordinary ninja.

"Sorry. It is just…," Naruto left his sentence hanging and he was turning his head around several times which made Kakashi, Gai and Killer Bee wondering his movement.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me?" Naruto shouted which surprised everyone on the spot including the masked person. Naruto was hearing a girl's voice, calling his name over and over again – Naruto-niisama.

"Naruto, who the hell are you talking to?" Gai shouted out loud when the attack never ceased from the masked person and Kakashi was trying to dodge the flying rocks around but Naruto did not respond his question, turning around several times.

"Run away from him, Naruto-niisama. You can't win him, not at your current state. Please listen to me," a girl's voice was heard from a distant which caused Naruto to a standstill again and he felt her presence so close but couldn't reach her.

Naruto's demon fox responded to the voice as well and he quickly switched his place with Naruto to avoid the attack from the masked person. Naruto entered the world of his soul and he found a girl who looked like him, standing in front of him. She rushed towards Naruto and hugged him which stunned Naruto but he felt the same warmth that he felt from his mother during the session when both of them was struggling with Kurama.

"Who are you? Are you the one who called me just now?" Naruto pushed her aside after a while and her eyes were the exact same blue as him.

"I am called Yukina. Thanks to Kurama who was willing to switch with you for temporarily, both of us can speak to each other. I am your younger twin sister who the masked person took me away from mother's side when you were rescued by the Third Hokage. No one realized that mother was carrying a twins but father saw there was a soul left in mother after Kurama was sealed in you, so he saved me before the Shinigami took him. He couldn't manage to send me to Third Hokage. The masked person sees the potential in me to become the Jyuubi's host, so he sealed me away underground to strengthen my chakra," Yukina explained to Naruto in detail and somehow, Naruto found it hard to process but he could not doubt her words when he sensed a huge amount of sincerity in her. Kurama growled at them when the silent was prolonged.

"How long are you going to drag him into conversation, Yukina? Can you release your seal from the masked person yet?" Kurama's voice echoed in that world and Yukina smiled at Naruto with a warm smile.

"I will reach soon. The place crumbled when Sasuke broke the whole pillar. Stay alive until I arrive," Yukina's voice was fading as her appearance began to dissolve as well but Naruto already exchanged his place with Kurama.

With new determination to see his new family member, he faced the masked person with new confidence and burning encouragement. The masked person saw that changed expression began to wonder what happened just now and began to use his Sharingan to search the source. He stopped his attack immediately and everyone was shocked but no one made a move. Suddenly, a whirlwind blew strongly towards their direction and next to Naruto was a girl dressed in blue kimono with exact facial appearance of Naruto. She hugged Naruto from behind but Naruto made no movement and just let her hugged him. He smiled gently and caressed her hair-he realized both of them were related by blood.

"YOU! HOW YOU ESCAPED!" The masked person screamed in rage and anger which made the whole atmosphere grew in more dangerous wave. Naruto took his vest and put it on the girl's shoulder to cover her partially naked body.

"Naruto-niisama, you are so warm just like Itachi-niisama. Did I make it in time to help you?" the girl's voice rang like a thousand bells and her voice seemed to boost Naruto's strength. Naruto pushed Yukina aside when the masked person threw a kunai at them and Yukina just caught it with her bare hand.

"Yukina, you came just in time. You are an angel indeed," Naruto praised while patted the girl's head gently. She smiled so warmly that somehow she resembled their father, Minato, more than him. Kakashi and Gai quickly rushed back to Killer Bee, Naruto and Yukina side when the masked person was beginning another plan.

"Stop! Do you think your jutsu can win with me around? You seemed to forget that it was Itachi that you learned that jutsu from and it was me who told Itachi the possibility of such jutsu. Come back in a month and, then, you can go all out," Yukina stepped in front of Naruto and pointed her finger at the masked person. She was brimming with threatening aura that the atmosphere took a 180 degree turn and the masked person was staring at her.

"Very well, Yukina. I will heed your advice and come back in a month. Do not worry. I will call Madara to retreat as well," the masked person remarked and left the place in an instant and no one moved, worried that he might come back to attack us.

"Right now, we need to go back to Konoha. The Kages are heavily injured, the soldier need their rest and everyone need an explanation," Yukina turned and she smiled at the other three but she fainted right after that- Naruto caught her in time before slamming down to the barren ground.

No one spoke during the time they took to get back to Konoha and, when they reached the gate of Konoha, the medical teams rushed forwards to help the injured soldiers. Tsunade (Hokage) was giving simple healing jutsu due to the lack of chakra and she was aided by Shizune and Sakura. It was Sakura that spotted Naruto and his team which made Tsunade rushed towards them. Tsunade and Sakura was stunned to see Naruto carrying a girl who looked just like him and Naruto was feeling dizzy due to exhaustion which he dropped on the ground with Yukina. Killer Bee and Gai caught the both in time and laid them on the nearest bench available. Tsunade was eyeing on Kakashi for an explanation but Kakashi shook his head since he did not know either.

"Tsunade-sama, the masked person will attack in one more month. This time, he will go all out like this time," Kakashi told Tsnuade about the time to prepare their offense and defense was short since the number of people survived was unsure.

"What make Madara and the masked person to retreat?" Mizukage asked with curiosity while wincing in pain when the medical ninja was healing his wounds and damages.

"Please gather those who injured here if possible. I will do my best to heal them all," Yukina's voice was heard and she was standing next to Naruto with Killer bee at his side. Tsunade stepped forward and Killer Bee interjected between Yukina and Tsunade.

"Bee, what are you doing? That is rude to Hokage," Raikage was shouting at Killer Bee for his rude interception and Yukina patted Killer Bee gently with a smile on her face.

"It is alright, Killer Bee-ojiisama. They are Kages after all," Yukina persuaded Killer Bee to step back with her marching forward facing Tsunade and everyone. Naruto was still sleeping peacefully and the crowd grew bigger with the injured gathering.

Yukina sang out loud and her voice was carried across the whole village to everyone and, in her voice, Tsunade sensed a huge amount of healing chakra which instantly healed a lot of people. Naruto woke up at the clarity of Yukina's voice and he was overflowing with chakra-Kurama and Hachibi was getting their chakra replenish as well. For the whole ten minutes of singing, everyone, who was touched by her singing, was healed and chakra all recharged to its maximum form but the process drained Yukina tremendously. Immediately, after she finished singing, she fell down to her knees with blood pouring out from her mouth and Tsunade quickly stopped the bleeding with her healing jutsu- Naruto was screaming his lungs out.

"Put her on the bed and immediately fin the cause of her bleeding, Sakura," Tsunade ordered Sakura to perform inspection while Kakashi carried Yukina to the nearest bed.

"No use. This is the side-effect of the jutsu. She must have known this all along," Hachibi's voice heard from Killer Bee and Kurama appeared in Naruto form as well.

"Yukina has the natural type chakra, the type that absorbs remaining chakra that dwells on earth and makes it her own, but if such chakra made into healing jutsu and used massively, it will caused tremendous effect in her blood stream and it will overflow in her body. The Sage that created us told us once that Namikaze clan has always been able to produce an heir with such ability but such person appear only every hundred years. Yukina is one of those rare heirs and she was the reason why the masked person wants her to be Jyuubi host," Kurama explained in detail about Yukina's ability and Naruto was sulking in sadness. He sighed as he thought that Yukina was too soft even if she never knew anything about Konoha until now.

"Yukina is the only people that can make the masked person fear her. Even without Jyuubi, I could sense her power is on par with Kurama and her intelligence level are beyond far we can comprehend," Hachibi continued Kurama's sentence and confirmed that Yukina was with both physically and wisdom that could upstage the masked person.

"Naruto, who is Yukina anyway? She looks so much like you," Finally, Sakura asked the question that everyone wanted to ask and Naruto looked at them as though they were ghost.

"Oh, I didn't introduce her. Yukina is my younger twin sister," Naruto answered casually and everyone was shocked to their core which made more question for Naruto to answer. Tsunade gave up in asking when Naruto himself couldn't answer properly the questions.


	2. Chapter 2 : Family Reuion Who VS Who

Night came upon Konoha and everyone was busy restoring the necessities such food, medicine and more supplies that were needed. Naruto was taking care of Yukina and Kakashi and Iruka was in charge of guarding Killer Bee and Naruto. Shikamaru also ended up in their tent when he finished his report with Tsunade but, miraclely, he did not sleep at all like he usually would.

"Naruto, Yukina is your twin sister but didn't you feel her presence before?" Shikamaru asked an unexpected question and Kakashi and Gai were staring at him. Naruto did not budge from his seat nor did he say anything at all. Kakashi shook him and he fell on the bed with his hand linked to Yukina.

"He is having a family time with Yukina," Killer Bee answered them before they went into panic state and he was smiling while whistling happily. Annoyed, Shikamaru slept with thousand questions in his head and Killer Bee was writing new songs in one corner.

Meanwhile, Naruto met Yukina in the dream realm and he was amazed that their parents were there as well. The background was a garden with cherry blossoms floating down and they were sitting in circle, facing each other. It was beautiful dream for the four of them and Kushina just couldn't stop smiling.

"I am sorry for not telling you about Yukina. My chakra wasn't enough to tell everything that happened after Kyuubi was sealed in you. She has your father's clan inheritance while you have my clan's special style chakra. How nice," Kushina apologized but she was beaming in happiness.

"Kyuubi is considered family as well," Naruto said when suddenly, a chibi Kurama appeared in the dream world and he was annoyed but slightly happy when Narut considered him as a family. Yukina took Kurama in her arms and brushed his fur gently.

"This is the most wonderful dream I ever had," Naruto commented when Kushina served a bowl of ramen in front of him and Minato was enjoying his coffee.

"Naruto-niisama- this can happen if I had Jyuubi in me," Yukina said something surprising and the other three faces were turning grim. Minato slowly brushed Yukina's hair with his fingers and Kushina was silent because they couldn't interrupt the livings conversation.

"Yukina, it is alright. You don't have to. I am satisfied with this. At least, now, I know you are alive. Wait! I was wondering. Why didn't I sense you before?" Naruto smiled in bliss and, then, abruptly changed the topic which Minato smiled.

"That is because Madara sealed her with my chakra. Before I was completely absorbed by Shinigami, he took my chakra and inserts it into Yukina making her a complete stranger to you. Furthermore, he had put quite amount of seals where Yukina lives," Minato explained to Naurto in details and he was completely amazed by his daughter's hair. Kushina laughed at Minato's action and Kushina continued to serve ramen to Naruto.

"I never knew that having a daughter and a son at the same time has its advantages. Your hair is so soft and silky, Yukina. Naruto, be careful that is hot," Minato commented on Yukina's hair and warned Naruto about his food. Naruto yelped in pain when the hot soup accidently poured on his legs and Kushian laughed so happily with Minato.

"Maybe, after your war, we can meet again here in the dream world. Please be careful," Minato said while he was fading with Kushina and the background as well was slowly disappearing. Kushina's voice echoed, "Be nice to everyone. Don't be a bother to others." Naruto woke up with a jerk and Yukina was smiling at him.

Naruto smiled back and Kakashi handed a bowl of ramen to him when he saw everyone in the tent was having breakfast. Yukina had porridge made by Sakura and Sakura looked as though she was having sleepless night for several days in a row. Shikamaru scooted over to Naruto when Kiba, Ino, Chouji all came into the tent at one, making the tent stuffy and crowded.

"Naruto-niisama, the next battle will be only you, Killer Bee-ojisama and me with the masked person, Sasuke and maybe the ancient Madara. It will be you versus Sasuke, Killer bee versus Madara, and I versus masked person. No argument in who fight who. This is the only way since the masked person no longer has Zetsu to produce an army for him," Yukina stopped all the protesting with one final sentence before continue to eat her porridge. She noticed that Shikamaru was not pleased with her words, he wanted to know more, and Kakashi looked very weird in a way of expressing his judgement towards Yukina.

"It is for the best. No more death is needed to continue their Uchiha delusional way. Even Itachi-niisama said that he was getting tired of Uchiha's vision of peace," Yukina continued to dissolve the tension in the tent but her mentioning Itachi was a bit of shock to everyone.

"Itachi-niisama was the only one who care when I was in seal room and through his memories, I saw a lot of things that revolves around Naruto-niisama. He isn't the bad guy but his actions maybe a bit over the border line of good and bad," Yukina sighed with sadness in her voice and Naruto hugged her gently while caressing her hair.

Tears were flowing out of her cheeks and the people surrounding the tent were feeling an enormous amount of sadness and grief. Shikamaru was absently scratching his head in guilt for somehow making Yukina cried and Killer Bee stopped his whistling as well. Later, during lunch, Naruto took Yukina out for a walk, accompanying them were Gai and Kakashi because Raikage wanted to have a conversation with Killer Bee. The village was in a bad shape but the mountain with the Hokages' face was still in good condition despite the result of previous war that nearly flattened several mountains. Konohamaru and his friends were following Naruto from quite a distance but the group of four sensed them already since the beginning.

"Konohamaru, you can come out now. We know that you are following us," Naruto shouted out loud for the trio to hear and Konohamaru was having a fit about his perfect stake out.

"It is not fair! Why can't you just not notice me?" Konohamaru was complaining and his friends were trying to calm him down. Naruto walked towards Konohamaru and rustled his head.

"I heard you helped out in the defense fort with the medical ninjas. I am so proud of you," Naruto's voice was filled with pride and Konohamaru was beaming like a sun. He always loved when Naruto praised him like that.

Yukina fell to ground almost instantly that Kakashi nearly didn't caught her in time. Naruto rushed towards Kakashi and it seemed that Yukina was in a trance or something like that. Kurama surfaced to in Naruto's mind to have a conversation with him.

"She is having a vision, Naruto. It is best that no one interrupt her or it might lead to fatal situation," Kuramam advised Naruto and Naruto nodded. He told Kakashi and Gai what Kurama said. With that, they walked back towards the tent that slept in.


End file.
